nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bentendo
Because of recent spambot attacks, I'll have to protect my talk page so that only members are able to post on it. If the same thing is happening to you, then contact me and I'll protect your talk/user page so that no pesky spambots or spammers start to destroy your page... And even if it's not, better safe than sorry! - Bentendo Flash I'd like some ideas for a SSBB based game for the launch center. Anything? I'll try my best... Quiz game? Too damn easy! howabout a point-&-click game like 'Pico?' Oh, c'mon, at least give me an opinion! I know your busy, but I don't want to dissapoint anyone with a dissapointing concept! Banner Would it be okay if I created a new alternate banner for use on Nintendopedia? I don't like the way that the previous on looks on the homepage. Snesboy Update So let me get this straight. I am allowed to be an affiliate :) and you want me to send you a picture that links to my 1UP Wii page? If that is the case, then no problem. Snesboy Just Wondering Was Across the Universe any good? -Wiiportenstein (Are You getting anything from this signature joke?) :Not Jewish, but its in my Genes(:. I was meaning to see it, but my damn theatre only shows crappy Disney movies and crappy High budget shoot em ups. Seriously... Does nobody give us any credit anymore? Two suggestsions I have two suggestions for the way things are organized. First, for Pokemon, I think it would be best to have pages not for single Pokemon, but for evolutionary families. Instead of having, say, Chikorita, it'd be Chikorita Evolutionary tree. There'd be exceptions, of course, such as Pikachu (Popular and used enough to warrent his own page), Pokemon without evolutions and Legendary Pokemon. I suppose Pichu and Jigglypuff could have pages for thier Smash Bros. profiles. Secondly, their are a lot of really short articles here. A lot of which can't be improved much, like Mario's different power ups. raccoon Mario, for instance. I suggest for these type of pages we have a single umbrella page, such as Super Mario World Powerups. If one is famous enough to warrent its own page, like the Cape, it can keep its page. This applys to things such as Metroid bosses, etc. Just a suggestion!--The Qu 19:47, 4 November 2007 (MST) Dear Bentendo, I'm sorry for talking on the arives pages. And by pharagrath I mean the thing for example: Mario (image) Voice:Chares Marnit(I spelled it wrong didn't I) You know that thing around what I just wrote: Mario (image) Voice:Chares Marnit(I spelled it wrong didn't I) Just like how You have it. Sorry for not saying better I had to leave right away. From, Redyellgrn99 (Redyellowgreen99) So Sorry Dear Bentendo, I ment the Column My Dad just told me. From, Redyellgrn99 Hello Thanks for the welcome Bentendo...another question...how do I make an art/picture gallery for a characer? BENTENDO Could you delete this article please: http://nintendopedia.org/index.php?title=Fire_Emblem_Gaiden there's already another one I edited that is linked to all of the series. thank you. Founder Hi Bentendo. I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming the founder of a new wiki. I have concerns about this one because it's running a very old version of MediaWiki and the owner seems to be missing. Please contact me by email to beesley(at) gmail.com. Angela 23:58, 11 December 2007 (MST) Welcome to Wikia Hi Bentendo, Welcome to Wikia! I do marketing for Wikia'a games wikis and look forward to helping you promote this wiki. Let me know if you have any ideas! angies (talk) 18:27, 17 December 2007 (UTC) MantiBot Hi Bentendo! Thanks for your message. I've just recently started using the bot and have been visiting some of Wikia's largest wikis and fixing their double redirects, which is a simple task the bot handles well. I imagine a lot of these double redirects were created by all the page moving after your merge with Wikia. If you get a backlog in (say more than 15 pages), don't hesitate to message me and I'll set the bot loose again. [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 02:06, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Bonko24 24 is my favorite number as well, and I've always used this username for most every website. Bonko24 23:52, 24 December 2007 (UTC) * On an unrelated note, the Fire Emblem wiki is really stagnet. This may not be an appropraite time because of the merger but perhaps you could advertise it on the "across wikia" sidebar. Bonko24 23:58, 24 December 2007 (UTC) **I don't mean to patronize but the Forum:Index would be an excellent addition to the navigation bar. Since the Nintendo Insider forums are gone and many of this wiki's member probably visited it regularly, this wiki's forum could be a good replacement. This forum can also act for coordination during the merge and an easy place for newbies to ask questions. Please consider my request. Also, when is Nintendopedia shutting down or is it at all? The site is still active. Bonko24 02:06, 29 December 2007 (UTC) SSB wiki Hey Ben, I'm the new admin of the SSB Wiki! Awesome new logo by the way. I was wondering if we could collaborate on a SSBB launchcenter, preview, etc. Bonko24 21:30, 4 January 2008 (UTC) * Your wiki already has it started, I can add to it. I'd like to make your user's aware of the SSB Wiki too. Most SSB articles link to Smash Wiki which is strange when the SSB wiki exists. I'd like link those articles to the SSB wiki and improve you lanch center. BTW, I like the second logo which is in use now. Bonko24 22:21, 4 January 2008 (UTC) **I see, the first logo with three heads is a wiki_wide.png right? Anyway I'll link my wiki to the launch center and start helping out. Bonko24 22:33, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ***We have next to no users here so having the launchcenter on the SSB wiki would be great. Thanks! Right now I'm packing as much SSB content as possible before the game is released. Bonko24 22:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ****Well here are some content you might be interested in: Character roster pic, Subspace Emissary article, see video too, assist tropy pic. Also feel free to link/use and article on the SSB Wiki. Bonko24 22:59, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ******Start adding anytime, and that names fine. Once something is posted I'll contribute too. Thanks! Bonko24 18:20, 8 January 2008 (UTC) He, uh, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but there's already a Super Smash Bros. related Wiki, known as Smash Wiki. I'm known as "Brawlmatt202" there... - BattleFranky202 23:11, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Greetings Cheers for the welcoming message and compliments! This wiki seems like a great opportunity to write in a slightly humorous (but affectionate) fashion on the subject matter, as I noted was the case in the Mario article. This is good news, as I enjoy writing in a mock-serious tone. Seems like I may stick around... Makron1n 19:45, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Becoming a sysop What is a "sysop"? I do want this to be a big "Wiki", like Mario Wiki and such, and if this helps it become so, I'd like to take you up on your offer. - BattleFranky202 23:09, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Question: Categories Since I'm going to be a "sysop", would you mind telling me now Categories work? I've always wondered this, and I've always wanted to create my own Categories for some articles, but I never knew exactly how. Could you help? - BattleFranky202 13:35, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Wii Sports I messed up too, forgetting that it wasn't bundled in Japan! I'm from the UK by the way. Makron1n 21:19, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Nintendopedia dude, if you havent checked Nintendopedia lately! then you maybe surprised! over 800 pages have been vandelised, you are the only online buricrat and the whole site is practically ruined! people have sent you many comments about what to do... please contact User:Danielrox on Nintendopedia, and reply to what he's sent you, you better do something soon or everything with the merge and articles will be destroyed... Merge Template I want to make a "merge" template, for articles that could be merged together, you know what I mean? In this case, I want to merge Sonic the Hedgehog (character) together with Sonic the Hedgehog. The problem is, like the Category thing, I don't know how to make templates, nor do I know exactly how they work. :For my merge template, I want to be about for it go go like { {merge|...} }. The "..." will be the article that it should be merged with. As for what the template says, it should say something along the lines of "It has been suggested that this article be merged with .... Please discuss this [ here ]", or something along those lines. Okay? - BattleFranky202 02:17, 20 January 2008 (UTC)